User talk:MTracey1
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Formula 1 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 2012 Australian Grand Prix page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gyarados Magnus (Talk) 04:27, March 16, 2012 Admin I have made you an administrator. -Gyarados Magnus---Talk to me- 19:19, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Reply Sorry about any delays, my computer is having problems and I was not sure if editing was possible. I like what you have done to the wiki, and it looks better with the background and new colours. -Gyarados Magnus---Talk to me- 14:40, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Preloaded templates A defaultsort should be put in place (after references, so the page doesn't spread out too much), with a reminder that surname goes first and middle names are not necessary; and a list of categories to put in would also be good. Also, for the Grand Prix infobox, it think it would be better if the team (that the driver races for) is manually linked in, it would be better to write, for example, McLaren-Mercedes. The problems (for the two ATS's and Team Lotus (2010-11)) will not actually come up, but writing the teams in how the FIA typically refers to the teams on the F1 website would be preferable. -Gyarados Magnus---Talk to me- 16:17, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Well, it was an example, and currently the article for Mercedes AMG High Performance Powertrains (as it is called on Wikipedia) does not exist. This should have been done previously (and the same applies for Ferrari, Renault and Honda, among others). I intend to take a period off the Wiki from this week until the latter part of June (real life commitments) - I'll try to start the articles beforehand (in similar style to Cosworth). -Gyarados Magnus---Talk to me- 18:09, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Idea for teams and drivers table I must say, this idea has come in with very awkward timing, but for I came up with a teams and drivers table that may actually fit into the few pixels that Wikia give us. See this sandbox page of mine for the season example. For more drivers per team, it will require fiddling with rowspans. This also makes it different from Wikipedia, which is something I want this wiki to be as much as possible. I just want to know whether you think it looks good enough and if we should implement it. -Gyarados Magnus---Talk to me- 16:32, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :For the category system, we can start by removing the "Drivers born in ...." and replace them all with ".... Births" and likewise for the deaths categories, which would simpify things. Later on, the constructor categories can be sorted out (and all created as well). For the F1 Encyclopedia, we can make a project on it (with you as the project leader). I know nothing about the working of Javascript, so I can't really help you there, but for stats and requlations, I have a lot of F1 books, many of which have records, and some yearbooks of mine have (out of date) regulations. In the future (i.e. by next season, hopefully), I wish to restart the F1 Times portal, which we can do when more editors arrive. :There is a lot of work to do before this wiki becomes spotlightable! -Gyarados Magnus---Talk to me- 15:19, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::That looks great, I'll just update the wiki post-Monaco Grand Prix, and you do whatever you want/need to do for the wiki. The future of the wiki is a good one! Well, I have made a new table for the Results section for the Seasons articles, in the same sandbox as the previous idea. This uses templates in the style of Template:McLaren-Mercedes and I have have made a few more as well, including ones for text use, and I believe the templates can be incorporated into the Grand Prix infoboxes. What do you think about these ideas, and possibly any suggestions?-Gyarados Magnus---Talk to me- 10:27, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not too knowledgable about SUBSTing the templates, and anyway, I would have left them unSUBSTed, mainly for pages such as Template:Ferrari-ENG and Template:Renault-ENG, which are likely to need to changed in the future, when their proper articles are created. I also wish to categorize these. I think one large category, which contains three categories, one for the constructor templates, one for the engine templates, and one for the constructor-engine templates. Your thoughts on whether this is a good way of doing this and names for the categories, as I cannot think of suitable ones. :Your new table looks better, it is better than mine. I think when you manage to sort out Javascript on this wiki, each race on the results section could become collapsible, since however much we fiddle with it, it looks like the table will be large. -Gyarados Magnus---Talk to me- 11:23, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::You could quite simply push the round down once, and stating ::;Round 1 — Australian Grand Prix ::on the top row of it, and then it could be collapsed. I'm not sure how that will look though. -Gyarados Magnus---Talk to me- 13:49, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Issue with Template:Stats and Jérôme d'Ambrosio I have encountered a problem with the Jérôme d'Ambrosio page. I know most of his stats are 0, but his starts and entries are not. His name is typed in correctly on both subtemplate pages, but for some reason the stats do not show up. Could you resolve this issue? (Note, I have changed my signature) —GyaroMaguus— 11:56, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Well, at least the issue does not affect many drivers, and neither of those three are massively important. On a side note, I think I have completed all the country data templates for the flags on this wiki, so you can integrate those into templates if you want to. —Gyaro-Maguus— 17:45, June 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: New Results Table That looks very good, you can put it into the 2012 Formula One Season page. —GyaroMaguus— 18:36, June 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Countdown Timer I think we should use it, it will improve the look of the wiki. To have something that will show people how long it is until the next race will be useful to visitors. —Gyaro-Maguus— 13:21, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :I can't see anything too wrong with the template itself. Maybe, it could become part of Template:OTD, but if that look does not work, then place the countdown timer on the left of OTD. —Gyaro-Maguus— 17:22, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Teams and drivers table for pre-1984 and pre-1974, another note on the templates I have realised problems that will arise with the teams and drivers templates. Test drivers were first noted on Wikipedia in , and permanent numbers were fully introduced in . Therefore, the current templates will not work for 1950 to 1983. Could you create some templates (or subtemplates) to sort out the issue? Also, I think removing the widths of the columns of the templates will help, as I don't think that some tables, such as the one in , would look better if the table spaced itself. —Gyaro-Maguus— 12:46, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, it looks good, once the required Constructor-Engine templates are created, you can put it in —Gyaro-Maguus— 17:01, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Flags Do you think that changing the flag templates such as ( ) to ( ) would be a good idea? I think that the flagicons are neater, and linking the flag templates to the flagicons will not affect any templates. —Gyaro-Maguus— 15:12, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Your reasoning for inactivity is completely understandable (I am in the middle of exams myself). I'll do some of the templates myself. —Gyaro-Maguus— 22:05, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Finished. —Gyaro-Maguus— 11:02, June 21, 2012 (UTC) A RE, Something I'm working on The is a really good idea, a great help for, as you said, updating future races. Currently, I am working on listing all the grid styles (drivers on the front row, then drivers on the second row, separated by a hyphen), with how many drivers on the grid (a number) and which side the polesitter is on (l left or r right). This idea will lead to this season's grid templates being either Grid/2-2/24l and Grid/2-2/24r. This is needed for the early years. The 1950 British Grand Prix (see Manipe F1's grid) will be Grid/4-3/21r, for example. What do you think of this and the notation? —Gyaro-Maguus— 14:36, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :That will be great. The biggest grid contained 34 cars, in case you didn't know. —Gyaro-Maguus— 15:49, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Looks like creating these grid templates will be fun! :::Whatever works... —Gyaro-Maguus— 17:46, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Whenever you can be bothered, the other grid formations are 3-2, 3-3, 4-4. Also, I am creating a results matrix on this sandbox. What do you think of it? —Gyaro-Maguus— 13:23, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Career results subtemplates I was thinking whether making subtemplates of the templates would be a good idea - such as Career Results/19 to show a maximum of 19 races, to Career Results/7 to show a maximum of 7 races. This would be combined with, for example, 2011 Results/19, which would be ideal for, say, Rubens Barrichello, who has an empty space at the 20th race. —Gyaro-Maguus— 18:14, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :It was not meant to be complicated, as simply making subtemplates up to 19 for the career results template and all the results templates would only involve copying the text and removing a few vertical pipes in a new template page. On pages, for example Barrichello again, putting /19 on every career results template (excluding ) will, in theory, remove the extra space at the 20th race, since all the changes made are about 40 removed vertical pipes. —Gyaro-Maguus— 11:54, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Community message I feel that the wiki is getting close to being able to be spotlighted. One of the things needed is a custom Community Message (in the ). I want to get this right, so do you want to come up with a something, since I am not sure what to put in there. —Gyaro-Maguus— 11:34, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Navboxes I tried to copy the template over from Wikipedia because I wish to begin a process which ends with splitting up templates such as , but for some reason it did not work (as seen here). Could you fix the issue (or if not, just inform me of that and I'll leave it the idea alone). —Gyaro-Maguus— 22:58, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :I find the Wikipedia navbox to be good (if overcomplicated). Possibly adapt it from the current style, but with coloured backgrounds are needeed. Also need to be able to put navboxes inside another one for the 2012 one and possibly GP one (started on my second sandbox), which I think is done with another template (?). Insert any other features you think would be useful. —Gyaro-Maguus— 13:07, August 20, 2012 (UTC) F1 Games Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Development Team. We were interested in knowing if video games based on F1 would fall into the scope of this wiki. We want to add information about the upcoming F1 2012 game and wanted to make sure this was allowed here. Let me know. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:10, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :* Excellent, can't wait. Also, if you need help with anything else around here just let me know. I have been active on most of the sports wikis, so I can definitely help. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:08, August 27, 2012 (UTC) F1 2012 Video Game Yes, F1 2012 should be created. As should other F1 games, it was one the things I was planning to add eventually. F1 2010 already exists as a link, but redirects to 2010 Formula One Season. I am not too sure whether F1 2012 should be styled as "F1 2012" or "F1 2012 (video game)" like on Wikipedia (see here). Things like this (and F1 books) were the reason behind putting the template on the wiki. I would advise on making an infobox template for games first, however, including details included in the Wikipedia infobox alongside season(s) included in the games (it is not always clear by the title), how many teams, tracks and drivers, and specific F1 drivers involved in the development (which should be included in the game's title anyway); and any other details you feel would be useful. Also, include genre in there, as some are managerial. —Gyaro-Maguus— 22:14, August 27, 2012 (UTC)